


Don't Expect Any More From Me

by grapenight



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, possibly more characers to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/pseuds/grapenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Group projects are Michael's least favorite part of school, and they seem to be following him to college. Yet again, he is paired with an awful partner, an annoying, lazy, confusing boy named Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michael hated group work. He could handle two hour long lectures, tests, mostly anything, except for the group work. It entirely consisted of him interacting with fucking idiots, and his grade being affected by those interactions. 

He had experienced bad partner projects his entire schooling career. There was the girl in elementary school who ate cookies in favor of doing her half of the work, his chemistry lab partner who mixed random chemicals together in attempts to create an explosion, or even the kid who slept right through the entire project. Michael was convinced that the last boy had narcolepsy, because he didn't know how it would be possible to sleep that much. He had never had a pleasant experience in project partners, the chemical mixing was possibly his favorite out of all of them. At least he was doing something.

He had thought that by the time he got into college that group work would be over. Everyone was adults at this point, no one needed to help in doing their work, they needed to learn how to do things on their own. His professors didn't seem to feel the same way. He got his first group project after his first month of college, in his mandatory freshman English course.

"Today, we will begin your month long project over a book of your choosing. I feel that after the information I had given you, you now have the abilities to do your best work. I want to be impressed, go above and beyond what I expect. I've given this same project many times, and I've seen the same thing repeated over and over again. Go outside the box, prove yourself," The professor said, walking back and forth across the front of the classroom.

Michael sighed, and rest his head on his hands. This all sounded like a load of bullshit.

"And, you get to work with another one of your classmates, to work together to make the most of your abilities."

Michael lost all hope at this point. He had only been at this school for a month, and since he was a dumbass and went halfway across the country to go to school, he knew no one. He and his roommate, Miles, were friendly, but they weren't super close, and since Miles had come from the area, he already had his group of friends. Also, even those his English seminar was big, there weren't any of his few acquaintances in there. He had no idea who would be tolerable to work with. He would be stuck with another kid who knew no one, or possibly a creepy kid no one wanted to work with. He looked at the door and contemplated leaving, walking right out, possibly even drop out of school. Would it be worth not getting a college degree to avoid not dealing with assholes? He decided it wasn't.

"So, why don't we begin now? I have the list of partners at the front of the room, with packets of information beside it," The professor stated.

Everyone around him started getting up and heading to the front of the room, but Michael remained sitting, thinking about what the professor had just said. He didn't even get to pick the asshole he was assigned to, and with his luck, he'd get partnered with the absolute worst one. 

"Well, fuck it," he mumbled, getting out of his seat and joining the cluster of kids at the front table. He grabbed a packet and looked at the sheet, searching for his name, which he found, with the name 'Gavin Free' beside it. Michael nodded and moved out of the crowd, looking around the room for his partner. Looking at the faces of his classmates, he realized he only knew about five kids' names, and Gavin Free was not one of them. "Well, shit."

"Michael! I'm your partner, Gavin! Nice to meet you!" Gavin smiled brightly. Michael was confused to how he knew who he was, but also glad that he didn't have to worry about it.

"Hey," Michael said. "So, should we get started on something?"

Gavin nodded, and they found seats by each other near the back of the room.

Michael looked at his partner, observing him. His hair was a mess, but in an on purpose kind of way, and he guessed he couldn't judge much over his unruly curls. His clothing choices seemed normal enough, and Michael began to have hope that this project wouldn't be the worst time of his life. Although, the kid's accent might get irritating after awhile. For now, it was kind of intriguing.

"What book should we do?" Michael asked, flipping through the project instructions. 

"Eh, it doesn't matter, we've got loads of time," Gavin said, stretching out in his chair.

Michael sighed, "If we start now, we can finish sooner, and not have to fuck with it any longer than necessary."

"If we start it the day before it's due, we'll only have to faff around with it for a day, and we'll be pressured to finish it quickly, so it'll get done. And until then, we can do what we please."

"You're a lazy asshole," Michael replied.

"A month is way too long to have to work on this. All I'm saying is we could make our lives so much easier and just wait to do it."

"You're so fucking wrong, it'll make our lives so much harder than if we would just work on it now and get a good deal of it done. Look, everyone else is working on it," Michael gestured to all the various pairs surrounding them.

"And we're clearly having much more fun doing it our way."

"This isn't fun."

"How can you say that? We're having the time of our lives right now!"

"What are you talking about, I'm just arguing about how stupid you are."

"Right, and you seem to enjoy it. You're into that kind of thing, huh?"

"Shut the fuck up, what are you even saying, holy shit," Michael put his head on his arms. Apparently his streak of shitty partners wasn't about to end now.

"So, Michael, tell me a bit about yourself," Gavin said, smiling like an idiot.

"What do you think this is, a date? Or fucking therapy? I'm not going to tell you about myself."

"That's harsh, lad. Well, I'm Gavin Free, as you know. I'm from England, I came over here for school. I'm majoring in film, but I don't know if that's what I actually want to do. I like slow motion, I do a bunch of stuff in that, but I don't need a degree for that. I reckon I also didn't need to come to America for that. But moving on-"

"Shut up, I really don't care."

"See, if that were true, you would have stopped me awhile ago."

"I just want to work on our project," Michael complained.

"Alright, how about we have a bit of a deal? If you tell me about yourself, I'll work on the project for the rest of class, promise."

Michael groaned, "I guess whatever it takes to get you to work on something. I'm Michael. I'm from Jersey. I fucking hate group work. Happy?"

"Aw, come on, that was nothing! What brings you to Texas?" Gavin urged.

"School."

"That's obvious! Come on, Michael, give me something to work with. And I could tell you hated group work, with your whole attitude."

"I didn't fucking have an attitude until you were a fucking lazy piece of shit!" Michael said, voice raising.

"Now, all this anger couldn't have been brought on by me, I haven't done anything."

"That's the fucking point! Can we get started working on this or what?"

"What ever makes you happy!" Gavin smirked.

"Fuck you."

Twenty minutes later, after a lot of arguing and some yelling from Michael's end, they had a book selected, and some loose idea about what they were going to do for their project.

"Okay, class dismissed for today! I heard a lot of good discussion, and I can't wait to see your projects," The professor said.

"She evidently didn't hear our discussions," Michael grumbled, picking up his stuff angrily.

"What was that, Michael? Were you complimenting my amazing partner skills?" Gavin asked, smirking yet again.

"I want to punch you so badly,." Michael said truthfully.

"You wouldn't," Gavin replied confidently.

"I dare you to test me."

Michael began heading out the door, extremely glad that it was his last class of the day. He couldn't handle anything else after his tiring conversations with Gavin. Unfortunately, he followed.

"Michael, you can't leave without giving me your number. We're partners, we're going to need to communicate," Gavin said, falling into step beside Michael.

"You don't even want to do the project until the day before it's due. You can ask for my number then."

"Maybe I'll have a change of heart before then, you'll never know. And I know you want to get started working on it as soon as possible."

Michael couldn't argue with the first part, and reached his hand out angrily for Gavin's phone. He complied happily. Michael punches his number in and sent a text to himself, so he'd have Gavin's number, too.

"There, happy?" Michael asked.

"Immensely. I'll see you around, Michael!" Gavin said, walking off in a different direction.

Michael shook his head, and continued on his way to his dorm. He decided he needed to make some real friends quickly, so he could at least have someone to complain about Gavin to.

 

 

Michael got back to his dorm building after the class, still slightly irritated from Gavin's antics. He entered the building at the same time as another kid, a boy with dark hair and glasses, and ended up walking the entire way to his room with the boy. Neither of them talked at first, until they went to the same floor, and then the same hallway, and Michael felt he needed to say something when the boy was about to enter the room straight across the hallway from him.

"Alright, I just have to ask, how have you lived in that room for about a month now, and I've never seen you? I was beginning to think I knew everyone on this floor," Michael asked.

The boy looked up, like he was thinking, before he replied, "I'm not sure. I mean, I spend a lot of time alone, jerking off. That takes up a lot of my time."

Michael laughed, surprised by the answer and the boy's straight face as he said it.

"Oh, okay, that makes sense." Michael nodded, smiling. "Well, I don't want to keep you from that, but I'm Michael."

The boy nodded, "I'm Ray."

"I'd shake your hand or something, but we both know where your hand has been," Michael joked.

Ray smiled, and nodded, "Yeah, it happens."

"Well, maybe I'll see you around, if you stop masturbating anytime soon," Michael said, heading into his room.

A few hours later, when Michael was at the dining hall, getting his dinner, he saw Ray again, sitting by himself. Michael looked around for a little bit, before he made his decision, heading towards Ray's table. The kid was funny, he could tell by the short conversation he had with him, and that was about all Michael had for qualifications for a friend. 

"Hey," Michael said, sitting down at Ray's table.

Ray nodded, still chewing food. "What's up?" he said as soon as he swallowed.

"You know, just eating this shit, same thing I do every day."

"Do you not like the food? I love it."

"Nah, I like it well enough. Could be worse. I don't really care, food is food, you know?"

Ray nodded again. The boys spent the next hour, sitting there and chatting.

At one point, the topic of video games came up, and Ray's face lit up like he had a revelation. "You're the asshole who yells a lot! You're yelling at games, oh, that makes so much sense."

"You can hear me do that?" Michael asked, laughing.

"Dude, the whole building can hear you."

"Yeah, I get a little angry soemtimes. I've started filming myself rage quitting games, because my friends told me I'm super entertaining when I play games. People seem to enjoy it. But I still get angry enough even when not recording," Michael explained.

"I had thought you were some jackass yelling at your girlfriend or something. And you guys were just into some kinky shit. The real explanation probably makes a lot more sense than what I was thinking. But now that I know this, I need to see this in action. Come on, my room, now."

"Damn, Ray, maybe you're the one that's into kinky shit," MIchael said, as he followed Ray out of the dining hall. 

"You know it."

Once we were in front of his room, he stopped and said, "This is no palace. I'm broke and don't give a fuck."

"I literally don't care." 

"Good," He said as he opened his door. His room wasn't bad at all, it was actually surprsingly organized. But what caught Michael's attention was Ray's gaming set up. He didn't have a roomate, and his bed was against one wall, his closet against the end of his bed. On the opposite wall, he had a nice sized television, and at least three different consoles, with stacks and stack of games.

"Holy shit, dude, you make me and my roomate's collection look like shit," Michael said, looking through the games.

"Yeah, I basically spend all the money I have on games. I need a life," Ray said, not embarrassed at all about his hobbies.

"No, you fucking don't, wow, you're about to beat my ass, aren't you?" Michael asked.

"Let's fine out," Ray said, and they started playing.

Hours later, Michael had lost in every way imaginable. 

"You're fucking good at games," Michael said before he left.

"Well, you know. You spend enough time and effort, you could hope you get something from it. I'll probably be one of those kids to fail out of school because of video games."

"At least your prepared."

"Yep, that's the key. See, hopefully, if I see it coming, then maybe it won't happen."

"Well, you'll have to keep me updated. I'll see you later," Michael said as he left. 

 

 

Michael was woken up by his text tone at 2 in the morning on Sunday. "Who the fuck is texting me now?" he said to himself.

He looked across the room, and saw Miles' empty bed, and thought maybe drunk Miles needed a ride home. 

He grabbed his glasses from his desk, and looked at his phone. "Hi, Michael. How are you tonight?"

Michael stared at his phone is disbelief. The text was from Gavin.

"Fuck off. I'm asleep," Michael sent back.

A few minutes later, his phone beeped. "You're not asleep now. ;)"

"I hate you," Michae replied.

"Do you want to work on our project soon?" Gavin asked.

"I thought you didn't want to work on it."

"When did I ever say that?" Gavin asked.

"LITERALLY ON FRIDAY. IN CLASS. Shut the fuck up, I'm done, leave me alone," Michael sent, and immediately threw his phone on his desk.

Before he could fall back asleep, though, he saw his phone light up again, and he couldn't resist looking at it.

Gavin's final message said, "Goodnight, Michael, sleep tight."

 

 

By Sunday, Ray and Michael had began a routine of eating meals together. They were friends quickly.

Sunday night, they were eating dinner, which was pizza for both of them.

"I don't want to go to class tomorrow," Michael said.

"Does anyone ever want to go to class?"

"But I have a solid reason for not wanting to go. We have to do this fucking project for English, in partners. We're in college for fucks sake, why do we need to have project partners? My partner doesn't want to start the damn project until the day before it was due. And he's just annoying. He texted me in the middle of the night last night, just weird shit." 

"That's rough. Good luck on that."

"I'm going to need it.

 

 

Michael English class met on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and at Monday's class, the professor told them that every other class would be a project work day. Michael sighed in relief, since he wouldn't have to deal with Gavin.

He had gotten to the class as late as possible, and grabbed the empty seat farthest away from Gavin. He was probably safe for the day. He listened to the lecture, contently. And when the professor dismissed them, Michael high tailed it out of the room. He wasn't going to risk sticking around and running into Gavin.

He went to the dining hall he and Ray had agreed to meet at, and grabbed an empty table when he saw that Ray wasn't there yet. He had grabbed a table by the wondow, and watched a pick up game of football in the yard outside the dining hall to entertain himself as he began eating. He only paid attention when he heard the scraping of the chair across from him. 

"Hey, what's up?" Michael asked, before he saw who was across from him.

Gavin smirked cheerfully.

"Did you fucking follow me here?" Michael asked.

"Of course not!" Gavin exclaimed. "I just happened to come here for some food and it was the closest from our class. And then I got here, and I saw you here, and I thought, 'I'll go hang out with my good buddy Michael!'"

"Since when have we been 'good buddies'?"

"You don't hate me as much as you're pretending to."

"I'm not pretending shit."

"Yes, you are. So, I just happen to be free after about four tomorrow, do you want to meet up to work on our project?"

Michael stared at Gavin, reading his expression. "Are you serious? You literally complained when i made you chose a book for our project. And I did most of the thinking for that."

"I don't want to work on the project, but you're going to poo yourself if we don't work on it, so I'm willing to sarcrifice," Gavin said.

"Why didn't you figure this out on Friday?" 

"I needed a couple days to laze around. I'm ready now."

"Alright, we'll meet up tomorrow, at the library right beside here, since we both will be able to find our way here, and we'll work on our project. You're going to be willing to work, right?"

Gavin nodded. Before Michael could say anything else, Ray threw his food down on the table, and sat down beside Gavin.

"Hey, what's up? Who's this?" Ray asked.

"I'm Gavin Free, Michael's friend."

Ray raised his eyebrows, evidentally recognized the name from Michael complaining about him the day before.

"Exactly," Michael said. "We're not friends. He's stalking me."

"Harsh, Michael," Gavin said.

Ray leaned over to him, "It's okay, I can give you some helpful hints in stalking Michael. His closet is the best place to hide, believe me."

"Oh, thanks for the hint, I was trying to hide under his bed, and it wasn't very good," Gavin said.

"Yeah, I'm here to help."

"You two are fucking insane," Michael said, laughing at their conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile, huh?

On Tuesday, Michael and Gavin met up at the library, as planned, and actually got straight to work. Michael was surprised, but didn't dare question it. He learned later that Gavin could only focus for about half an hour before all hope was lost. 

"What if you got paid a hundred dollars every day, but you couldn't see out of your left eye? Would you do it?" Gavin asked, setting down his pen and sliding back from the desk slightly. 

Michael sighed, "Does that have anything to do with our project?" 

"No, but I'm bored. We've done enough work for the day," Gavin argued. 

Michael disagreed with him, but didn't want to put up the effort of fighting with him. They had gotten a good amount of work done, he supposed he'd have to accept it. "Fine, we'll work on it more in class tomorrow." 

Gavin smiled, "I didn't think it'd be that easy. We should go get lunch. What do you want to do now?" 

Michael gathered up his stuff and put it in his bag. "I'm going to go back to my dorm." He got up from his seat and left, ignoring Gavin. 

"But Michael, we have so much time left, we should do something!" 

Michael left the library, and walked back to his dorm. Once he arrived, he noticed a text on his phone. 

Gavin Free: No fair. :( 

Michael Jones: If we're not working on our project, there's no need for me to stick around. 

Gavin Free: You know you like my company. You're lucky I don't know where your dorm is, or I'd come over and bother you. 

Michael Jones: You're doing a great job of that as it is. 

Gavin Free: Thank you. I try really hard. By the way, you and Ray are coming to eat pizza with me and my friend tonight. I already asked Ray, he said yes. 

Michael Jones: That traitor. Fine. I'll go. 

Gavin Free: That took no convincing. At all. You don't hate me at all. 

Michael Jones: Watch it, I can decide not to go at any point. 

Gavin Free: No! You said you'd go! You're stuck now. Meet us in front of the library at 7 

Michael Jones: Okay, asshole. 

Gavin Free: Michael! 

"Who are you texting?" Miles asked, making Michael jump slightly. He had been so immersed in his phone that he hadn't even noticed his roommate sitting on his bed. 

"Fuck, Miles, I didn't even see you. It's no one, just this guy I'm working on a project with," Michael answered, throwing his bag down and landing on his bed. 

"Sure, sure. You had a pretty big smile on your face for some random dude," Miles said. 

Michael threw his pillow at Miles, "Shut the fuck up." 

Miles laid back on his bed, his body shaking from laughter. 

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Michael asked. 

"Yeah, soon. Me and Arryn are getting dinner. A bunch of people are coming with, do you want to come?" Miles offered. 

"Nah, I'm good, thanks. I have plans, already," Michael said. 

Miles nodded, and got up, heading towards the door. "Well, have fun talking about your 'project'," he said, leaving quickly, before Michael could find something else to throw at him. 

He worked on some of his work for a few hours, and before he knew it, it was 6:45. He got up, looked at the clothes he was wearing, decided they were suitable for the evening, and went to Ray's room. He banged on the door, "You ready, dick lick?" 

Ray opened the door, "What kind of insult was that and why was it necessary?" 

Michael shrugged, "It rhymed. And I'm mad because you're making me do this." 

"I don't think I did anything. I just told Gavin I'd go," Ray said as they walked down the hallway. 

"Yeah, but you barely know Gavin, and you don't know his friend at all, so you would've been so pissed if you went alone, so I had to go," Michael replied. 

"You barely know Gavin, either," Ray pointed out. 

"True," Michael admitted. "Still, I had to go." 

"You know you wanted to, you're just trying to make it look like you didn't want to go. You don't mind Gavin," Ray said. 

Michael the door to their building, "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Sure," Ray replied. 

They got to the library in five minutes, and saw Gavin standing with a guy who had tattoos covering his arms, and an impressive mustache. 

"Where does Gavin find a friend like that?" Ray whispered as they approached. 

"I have no fucking idea," Michael returned. 

Gavin turned, and smiled when he saw them. "Michael! Ray!" 

"Hey, Gavin," Ray said. 

Michael nodded hello. 

"This is Geoff," Gavin introduced, pointing to the man beside him. 

"Hey," He said. "I can't believe people showed up, who knew Gavin actually had other friends?" 

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Michael exclaimed. 

"You just admitted that you were my friend," Gavin said, poking Michael in the arm. 

"I did no such thing. Maybe after with finished being partners and you stop annoying me by not working on our project, maybe we can be friends then," Michael allowed. 

"Nope, we're friends, practically BFFs already," Gavin insisted. 

"You willingly put up with him?" Michael asked Geoff. 

Geoff nodded, "Yeah, biggest mistake of my life." 

"Geoff, don't be a Michael!" 

"Are we going to get food soon? I was prepared for pizza," Ray interrupted. 

Gavin nodded, "Oh yeah, come on, let's go. We can walk there, it's not very far." 

They started walking there, and Michael found himself in between Ray and Gavin. As they walked, Gavin kept drifting closer to him, occasionally running into him. Michael grabbed his arm after a third time, and held him at an acceptable distance away. 

"Do you even know how to walk?" Michael asked, not actually able to cover his laughter. 

Gavin smiled and shook his head, "No, I think you'll have to carry me." 

Before Michael knew it, Gavin was running behind him and jumping on his back, wrapping his arms around Michael's neck. Michael grabbed Gavin's legs instinctively, preventing him from falling off. 

"I did not sign up for this," Michael said once Gavin was settled and sturdy. 

"Spending time with Gavin automatically signs you up for this shit," Geoff said, laughing at them. 

"If I wasn't already up here, I'd be jumping on you right now," Gavin threatened Geoff. 

Geoff held his hands up, "Nope, you're good, stay there." 

"Why didn't you do this to Ray?" Michael asked. 

"He would have dropped me," Gavin said. 

"Yeah, look at me, I'm weak as hell. Not being exposed to sunlight can fuck a person up," Ray said, pointing to himself. 

Michael sighed and accepted the extra weight on his back. They got to the pizza shop, Gavin was right when he said it wasn't far away. Gavin waiting until they were right in front of the door before he hoped off Michael's back. 

"Thanks for the ride, lad," Gavin said, patting Michael on the back. Michael glared in return. 

"Hi, boys, just the four of you tonight?" A waitress asked as they entered the restaurant. Geoff nodded and the waitress escorted them to an empty booth. Michael slid in on side, as Geoff slid in the other, and expected Ray to sit beside him. Before he could, though, Gavin sat down beside Michael. 

"Can't get enough of me, huh?" Michael asked Gavin, which caused him to laugh and nod. 

They ordered their drinks and pizza, and talked as they waited. Michael learned that Geoff wasn't even in college, he was just a friend of Gavin's who lived nearby. 

"How did you guys meet, then?" Ray asked. 

"Gavin's a huge fan of the show I'm in, Red vs. Blue, and he basically annoyed us online for years until we finally became friends with him. It's how he works." 

"That's not true at all," Gavin defended, "You liked me from the beginning. Just like Michael did. You guys just don't to admit how quickly my charm got to you." 

"Sure, sure, whatever you say, Gav," Geoff said. 

"So wait, you're in Red vs. Blue? I've seen it, it's awesome," Michael said. 

"Yeah, I'm the voice of Grif," Geoff answered. 

"Wait, that means your also the guy who started Achievement Hunter? That's awesome, you guys are hilarious," Ray said, finally connecting how he recognized the man's voice. 

Geoff nodded in reply, "Yep, that's me." 

"That's awesome," Ray said, and Michael nodded in agreement. 

Geoff smiled, "Gavin, your friends already like me more than they like you!" 

"It wasn't really a high bar," Michael replied. 

The rest of the night went similarly to that, there were a lot of jokes and teasing pointed toward Gavin, which he took well, and they ate their pizza in between. By the time Michael and Ray were saying goodbye to the other two, they all felt like they had been friends for a long time. 

Michael got back to his dorm to find Miles there, again, to his surprise. 

"How was your date?" Miles asked. 

"It wasn't a date, shut up," Michael replied. 

"Are you sure about that?" 

"Yes, it was with friends don't make me start throwing things at you again," Michael threatened. 

"That's not necessary! I might have to file for roommate abuse, if this keeps up." 

"Stop being a dick, and maybe it won't," Michael suggested. 

"Nah, it's too much for to tease you," Miles replied. 

Michael simply flipped him off and pulled out a textbook so he could study. 

 

 

Gavin's inconsistent streak of working on their project continued. Michael was simply glad he got tiny amounts of work done, accepted it as a blessing. 

"Michael! Look at this!" Gavin said, pointed excitedly at a poster on the wall of the library, promoting a movie night, for the school's cinema club. Every Thursday. Anyone was welcome. 

Michael stared at Gavin, waiting for an explanation. When one didn't come, he said, "What about it?" 

"We have to go! It'll be top, I can't wait!" Gavin said, smiling. 

"Okay?" Michael replied, a hint of a question still lingering. 

"And you're coming, too, of course," Gavin continued. 

"When did I agree to that?" 

Gavin smiled and ruffled Michael's hair, "You don't have to agree, I know you want to accompany your best friend to an event he wants to go to. There's no need to ask you." 

Michael laughed at that, "Yeah, I'd go anywhere with Ray." 

"Michael! You hurt me so! Really, you'll come right?" Gavin asked, actually seeming a little nervous, possibly for the first time that Michael has seen. It was cute, Michael thought to himself, before he could help it. He pushed that away quickly with the thoughts of their project, and how fucking annoying Gavin could be. 

Despite himself, he nodded, "Sure, I guess. You're buying me lunch, tomorrow, though." 

"Deal," Gavin said. "Well, I better go get ready. See you at six!" 

"It's only three! We still have a few hours, that we could use to work on our project," Michael argued as Gavin started to pack up. 

"No, I need to prepare," Gavin insisted. 

"Prepare for fucking what? We're going to be watching a movie in a dark room, no one will see whatever you prepare." 

"Don't ruin my dreams, Michael. Oh, by the way, where's your dorm room? I'll meet you there?" 

Michael paused for a couple seconds, thinking over the effects of having Gavin know where he lived. He decided it would be easy to deal with that later than to deal with Gavin now, so he gave him the information, and they discovered they lived in the same building, on the same floor, but opposite ends. 

"It's fate," Michael joked, and Gavin laughed. 

"You were definitely fated to meet me. It's the best thing that's happened to you." 

"Now, I wouldn't go that far," Michael added. 

Gavin pushed him weakly, "Don't lie to yourself. I really am going to go now, see you at six." 

Michael didn't try to stop him this time, knowing it would be useless. He packed up his own stuff and walked back to his room, already trying to think of ways to convince Miles this wasn't a date. He had a hard time convincing himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I guess i took a mini break from writing, I haven't written anything over a month. I finished my big story, Surprisingly, and I guess I needed a break. But here this is! I hope to finish this up soon, with a couple more parts. I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to comment your thoughts or anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Gavin and Michael story I have written, so I hope at least soemone likes it. Feel free to comment me with any concerns, corrections (I spell something like soemthign all the time, so that might be an issue), or anything else. This won't be super long, but there will probably be two or three more parts. Thank you for reading!


End file.
